chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Sans is a character from Undertale and in the Chaos RP. Backstory and Role in the RP Sans' past is mostly unknown. Obligatory Ness joke. What is known of him is that he one day appeared with his brother in the Underground. This version of Sans was taken from his world in the middle of a Genocide run, right before his battle with Frisk, or possibly after a number of resets from them. In the Chaos RP, Sans is one of the most important characters, having helped in the defeat of many foes, and in understanding the power of the Needles. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy, not helped by the fact that he has seen all of his friends, and especially his brother, die. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant, and has a tendency to spy on people he finds suspicious. He enjoys making skeleton-related puns and pranks. Powers Magic Like every other monster, Sans fights using magic, which his body is also composed of. This usually takes form in specific ways. Unlike other Undertale monsters, his attacks deal continuous damage, burning through the target's soul as if it was acid. They also inflict a spiritual poison known as KARMA, which erodes through their health further. As a result of this, Sans is able to ignore the durability of his targets, even if they specifically equip weaponry that would protect their soul. These attacks also have a physical part to them, and are able to slightly harm beings without a soul or equivalent. However, he is physically very weak, being significantly behind an average human in both defense and strength, though he is at least average in stamina. Bones Sans is able to create dozens of bones and order them in complex and fast patterns to trip up even the nimblest of fighters. Some of these bones are blue, and won't affect a mostly still opponent, but have stopping power to them. Sans has sometimes materialized a blue bone inside an opponent's heart as a last-ditch attempt to cause a tie. Platforms Sans is able to create green platforms for him or others to stand on. He often uses them to attack from a point of advantage, or dodge attacks such as earthquakes. Gaster Blasters A Gaster Blaster is a laser cannon in a shape similar to a snake's skull. Sans himself has no idea why they manifest as such, or why that's their name, but he knows that they fire a white beam of energy, and isn't afraid to abuse it. He can create dozens of them, or widen them for more range. Teleportation Sans has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself but objects and other people, as well. During a battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving out of harm's way but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Furthermore, he can cancel an attack pattern into a different one by "blinking" the previous attack out of existance. Blue Soul Sans is able to change the opponent's Soul color into blue. This has several effects, such as preventing the flight of levitating targets, and aiding his weak telekinesis. He can also use it to change someone's gravitational direction, allowing them to walk on walls or the ceiling. Telekinesis Sans is able to toss around foes telekinetically. Though this is rather effective as a defensive manouver, it doesn't do much damage, unless he attempts to combo it into a bone attack by changing the opponent's gravity. Therefore, he prefers not to use it unless desperate. Other Sans is able, in his main game, to hurt the player's Soul while they're in their menu, or carry out his turn forever, preventing them from acting. As these abilities only work in the context of a turn based RPG, he will not be using them in this RP. Glitch-o Beta To fight off Fleshcheet, Sans learned a technique that allowed him to warp reality by draining energy from a pocket dimension, which is called the Glitch-o-Beta. Though these attacks are far more powerful, Sans has less control over them, and cannot wield them with the same finesse he does with his normal moves, so he usually does not use them. Furthermore, these attacks do not have a KARMA effect. Abilities and Fighting Style Expression Reading Sans is able to read expressions incredibly well, predicting his opponents' moves, and using it to count how many times he's killed them, if they reset time on death. He's even able to get somewhat of a hint of what attack his opponent is about to throw out before they do. However, this ability is less effective on non-Undertale non-humans, and is almost completely negated by a mask for obvious reasons. Dodging As Sans is incredibly frail, he will rely on his dodging skills, aided by his face-reading, to avoid attacks. He is not infallible, but he will dodge the majority of attacks aimed at him, even when asleep. He is however vulnerable to surprise attacks and homing attacks. Sans is an incredibly intelligent, though lazy fighter. He won't get in a fight unless seriously willing to kill, and if that's the case he will open fire with strong attacks right from the start, aiming to overwhelm his foes. He is willing to fight dirty, and run away if needed. Outside of combat, Sans is a genious scientist, knowledgeable in building machines and physics, and able to build devices to observe alternate timelines. Trivia * His normal theme is sans, and his action theme is... do I even need to say it? Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Summoning Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Armorchompy Category:Genius Intelligence